Make a Wish
by Kirara Onee-san
Summary: It's 11.11.11, and Alice is taking a walk when Boris takes her to the Amusement Park for the special fireworks event.Alice is having a difficult time thinking about what she'll wish for, but soon realizes something important.AlicexBoris


**Make A Wish**

* * *

><p>Today is a special day, a day that comes only once, 1111/11. I was told by Boris if you make a wish at 11 o'clock, it will come true. I guess I'll have to find out...

.

.

.

"Alice, 87 points."Julius muttered, placing the coffee mug back on his desk. I sighed, at least it was 3 points better than the last time.

"Thanks Julius. I'm going out now, but if you need anything at all, don't hesitate to call me."I said, grabbing my coat. He groaned, so I walked out the door.

The crisp autumn leaves crunched under my feet as I walked upon them. I was in Hatter Territory, but I had heard they were out on some business.

I stood in front of the gate and glanced inside, empty, quiet, and-

"Alice!"a voice called, and I was on the ground. I opened my eyes to see Boris, with a wide smile.

"Boris? Why did you do that?"I asked, getting up.

"It's that day Alice! That day! Are you going to make a wish tonight?"he asked with excitement. I couldn't help but chuckle at his childish behavior.

"Yes, I'll make a wish Boris."I replied with a smile.

"Great! Let's go play at the Amusement Park first!"he pleaded, grabbing my arm. I nodded and he pulled me along, hopefully, I knew what I would wish for.

"Ah, if it isn't the two little love birds~!"Gowland cooed, holding out his violin to play a tune.

"No! Don't play it old man, you'll hurt our ears!"Boris pleaded with a horrified face.

"Fine. hey Alice, are you staying for the big fireworks show for tonight at 11?"Gowland asked with a huge grin.

"Maybe, if it doesn't get too dark, because I have to get back to Julius too."I said happily.

"Okay, well, I'll leave you two alone for your date, bye~!"he chirped, and left us.

"Date? Has the old man gone wild or something?"Boris chuckled nervously.

"Maybe. Who knows, they say when you get old, you get crazy."I tried, knowing I wasn't funny.

"Haha, nice one Alice!"Boris laughed. Was he faking?

"Thanks, how about we do something fun?"I asked, making him perk up.

"What did you have in mind Alice? A game of tag, hide in seek, or how about-"

"Reading."I cut him off. Reading is actually fun when you're with others.

"Reading? Alice, don't only old people read?"Boris whined. I shook my head and took out a book I brought with me.

"It's not just for old people. Let's go."I said, taking him to a spot in the park where it's always quiet, a nice grassy, shaded area. We leaned against a tree and sat there.

"Why do you like reading so much Alice?"Boris asked, surprising me a bit.

"You really want to know?"I asked, raising an eyebrow. He nodded eagerly.

"Yes! What's the story behind it?"he pleaded with big eyes. I chuckled and looked up, thinking for a second.

"Well, let's see. When I was very little, my older sister always read books..."

* * *

><p><em>I sat outside in the garden, watching my older sister reading her pile of books.<em>

_"Lorina-nee, why do you always read books?"I asked curiously. She turned to look at me with a smile._

_"Because Alice-chan, reading helps you learn about new things and gives you adventures to think about, to dream about having."she explained. I tilted my head to the side._

_"But Hikari said that her mama reads books all the time, and they're boring!"I protested, puffing my cheeks up._

_"I suppose some of them are Alice-chan, but if you read them attentively, you'll begin to enjoy them. I myself never liked books until I started reading them with mama."Lorina said, and my eyes widened._

_"then do you think mama will read books with me too?"I asked excitedly, with wide eyes. Lorina chuckled._

_"Mama is very busy right now, but how about we read together instead?"Lorina asked with a radiant smile. She looked so pretty that way, I wish I could look as pretty as her..._

_"Hmm... Alice-chan will think about it..."I said turning my head, my cheeks puffed again. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, then turned my head back with a smile."Okay!"_

_"That's great!"Lorina exclaimed, and grabbed a light blue book from the pile that read Alice in Wonderland._

_"Ah! The book has the same name as Alice-chan! Let's read it! Let's read it!"I cheered. Lorina smiled, picked me up, and set me on her lap._

_"I told you that you'd enjoy it."Lorina chuckled._

_"Alice-chan loves books and Lorina-nee!"I exclaimed, hugging her._

_"I love you too Alice-chan."Lorina replied, hugging me back._

* * *

><p>"And... that's how I became to love books."I finished, but noticed Boris had fallen asleep. "Boris, you silly cat. I guess I'll take a nap too."I said, and drifted to sleep.<p>

.

.

.

"Alice! Wake up! You'll miss it!"a voice called, waking me. I rubbed my eyes and saw the night sky, the amusement park was lit up bright, and Gowland and the workers were setting up the fireworks.

"How long have we been sleeping?"I asked, confused. Wasn't it not that long ago we fell asleep?

"A _long_ time. It's 11:09! Only two more minutes to go!"he shouted with glee. I smiled.

11:10. One more minute to go.

I still didn't know what I'd wish for. What could I wish for? I'm not sure. Realizing what had happened today, I knew what I'd wish for. Someone who really cares about me, loves me, and will always be there for me...

11:11.

The fireworks were off, exploding into multi colors in the night sky. _Ahhs _and _oohs_ could be heard from the crowds, as they closed their eyes and made a wish.

I closed my eyes tightly, wishing, hoping.

"Thank you all for staying for the 11/11/11 fireworks show! Hope you had fun, the park is closing now!"Gowland shouted through a mega phone.

"So Alice, what did you wish for?"Boris asked. I smiled at him.

"Nothing, my wish already came true."I said, but he gave me a confused look.

"What do you mean?"he asked, his tail swinging from side to side.

"My wish of being with you, of course!"I exclaimed, and hugged him, making him blush.

"Alice?"he said. I looked at him.

"Yes?"I answered.

"You just made my wish come true."he said with a warm smile, and brought his face closer to mine, until our lips touched. This is something I'll never forget, 11/11/11.

* * *

><p>LOL, how was it? I know it kinda sucked. I feel a bit ashamed, I didn't make a perfect story, but I tried my best. Please review, hope you liked it!<p> 


End file.
